Captain Underpants
by Fireember345
Summary: This is a fin fic that Mr. Krupp had a niece that loved to hang out with George and Harold and had the same silly streak. I do not own the series, just the fan fic.
1. The Amazing Captain Underpants

**This is a fin fic that Mr. Krupp had a niece that loved to hang out with George and Harold and had the same silly streak.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The Amazing Adventures of Captain Underpants  


By: Dav Pilkey and the fanfic by: Fireember345

* * *

Meet George Beard, Harold Hutchins and Felicity Krupp. George is the kid on the left with the tie and the flat top. Harold is the one on the right with a T-shirt and a bad hair cut. Felicity is the only girl in the middle with long brown hair in a bow and a Blouse with a skirt. Remember that now.

George, Harold, and Fell (Nickname) were the best of friends. They had a lot in common. They lived next door to one another and all three of them were in the same fourth grade class at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. George, Harold, and Fell were usually responsible kids. When ever something bad happens, George, Harold, and Fell were usually responsible.

But don't get me wrong on those three. George, Harold, and Fell were very nice children. No matter what everyone else thought, they were good, sweet and lovable... Well, maybe not so sweet and lovable, but good none the less.

It's just that George, Harold, and Fell had a "Silly Streak" a _mile_ long. Usually that silly streak was hard to control. Sometimes it got them into trouble. And once it got them into big, Big trouble. But before I can tell you that story, I have to tell you _this_ Story.

* * *

After a hard day of cracking jokes, pulling pranks, and causing mayhem at school, George, Harold, and Fell liked to rush to the old tree house in George's backyard. Inside the tree house were three big old fluffy chairs, a table, a cupboard crammed with junk food, and a padlock crate filled with pencils, pens, and stacks and stacks of paper.

Now, Harold loved to draw, Fell loved to color and George loved to make up stories. And together, the three kids spent hours and hours writing, coloring and drawing their very own comic books. Over the years, they had created hundreds of their own comics, starring dozens of their own superheroes. First there was "Dog Man," then came "Timmy the talking Toilet," and who could forget "The Amazing Cow Lady"? But the all-time greatest superhero they had ever made _had_ to be "The Amazing Captain Underpants."

George came up with the idea. "Most superheroes _look_ like they're flying around in their underwear," he said. "Well, this guy actually is flying around in his underwear!" The three kids laughed and laughed. "Yeah," Said Harold, "He could fight Wedgie Power Power!" Fell giggled at the idea. "He could fight for truth, justice and all that is Pre-Shrunk and Cottony!" Said Felicity who liked the idea. George, Harold, and Fell spent entire afternoon writing, coloring and drawing the comic adventures of Captain Underpants. He was their coolest hero ever!

Luckily for the kids, the secretary at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School was too busy to keep an eye on the copy machine. So whenever they had the chance, George, Harold, and Fell would sneak into their copies of their latest Captain Underpants adventure. After school, they sold their homemade comics on the playground for 50 cents each.

Do you see that old guy looking out the window up there? That's Mr. Krupp, the principal and Felicitys' uncle.

Now he was the meanest, sourest principal in the whole history of Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. He hated laughter and singing. He hated the sound of children playing at recess. In fact, he hated children altogether, all but his sweet little niece, Felicity. And guess which two kids who Mr. Krupp hated most of all, the two who are turning his Felicity into a delinquent?

If you guessed George and Harold, you're right! Mr. Krupp _hated_ George and Harold. He hated their pranks and their wisecracks. He hated their silly attitudes and their constant giggling. And he especially hated those awful _Captain Underpants_ comic books. He wanted his dear Felicity to hang out with Melvin Sneedly. He was a good egg. But she hated that tattler. Mr. Krupp didn't want his niece to be a hoodlum or worse married to either George or Harold.

"I'm going to get those boys one day." Mr. Krupp vowed. "One day very, very soon!"

* * *

Remember when I said that George, Harold, and Fell's "Silly Streak' got them into big, Big trouble once? Well this is this story of how it happen. And how some huge pranks (and a little blackmail) turned their principal into the coolest superhero of all time. It was the day of the big football game between the Horwitz Knuckleheads and the Stubinville Stinkbugs. The bleachers were filled with fans.

The cheerleaders ran onto the field and shook their pom-poms over their heads. A fine black dust drifted out of their pom-poms and settled all around them. "Gimme a K!" Shouted the cheerleaders. "K!" repeated the fans. "Gimme an N!" Shouted the cheerleaders. "N!" repeated the fans. "Gimme an... a-ah-ah-A-CHOO!" Sneezed the cheerleaders. "a-ah-ah-A-CHOO!" repeated the fans.

The cheerleaders sneezed and sneezed and sneezed some more. They couldn't stop sneezing. "Hey!" shouted a fan from the bleachers. "Somebody sprinkled pepper into the cheerleaders pom-poms!" "I wonder who did that?" asked another Fan.

The cheerleaders stumbled off the field, sneezing and dripping with mucus, as the marching band took their places. But when the marching band began to play, steady streams o bubbles began blowing out of their instruments! Bubbles were _everywhere!_ Up and down the field the marching band slip and slid, leaving behind a thick trail of wet, bubbly foam. "Hey!" shouted a fan from the bleachers. "Somebody poured bubble bath into the marching band's instruments!" "I wonder who did that?" asked another Fan.

Soon the football teams took the field. The Knuckleheads kicked the ball. Up, up, up went the ball. High and higher it went. The ball sailed into the clouds till nobody could see it anymore. "Hey!" shouted a fan from the bleachers. "Somebody filled the game ball with _helium_!" "I wonder who did that?" asked another Fan.

But the missing ball didn't make any difference because at that moment, the Knuckleheads were rolling around the field, itching and scratching like crazy. "Hey!" shouted the coach. "Somebody replaced Deep-Heating Muscle Rub Lotion with Mr. Prankster's Extra- Scratchy Itching Cream!" "I wonder who did that?!" Shouted the fans from the bleachers.

The whole afternoon went on much the same way. with somebody shouting everything from "Hey! Somebody put Sea-Monkeys in the lemonade!" to "Hey, Somebody glued all the bathroom doors shut!" Before long, most of the fans in the bleachers had gotten up and left. The big game had been forfeited and everyone in the entire school was _miserable._

Everyone, that is, except for three giggling children crouching in the shadows beneath the bleachers. "Those were I best pranks yet!" Laughed Harold. "Yep," Chuckled George, "They'll be hard to top that's for sure," "I just hope we don't get busted for this." Fell giggled. "Don't worry," Said George. "We covered our tracks really well. There is no way we'll get busted!"

* * *

The next day at school, an announcement came over the loudspeakers. **"George Beard, Harold Hutchins and Felicity Krupp please report to Principal Krupp's office at once."** "Uh-Oh!" Said Harold. "I don't like the sound of that." Said Fell. "Don't worry guys," said George. "They can't prove anything!" **  
**

George, Harold, and Fell entered Principal Krupp's office and sat down on the chairs in front of his desk. The three children had been in his office together before countless times before, but this time was different. Mr. Krupp was smiling. For as long as George, Harold, and Fell had known her uncle, they had never, ever seen him smile. Well maybe Fell on a few occasions, but not like this. knew something. "I didn't see you kids at the big game yesterday." said Mr Krupp. "Y-Y-Yeah," Harold stammered nervously. "W-W-We went home."

"Aw, that's too bad," Said Principal Krupp. "You kids missed a good game." George, Harold, and Fell quickly glanced at each other, gulped and tried hard not to look guilty. "Lucky for you, I have a videotape of the whole thing, with a few editing," Mr. Krupp said. He turned on the television in the corner and pressed the play button the VCR.

A black and white image appeared on the TV screen. It was an over shot of only George and Harold pouring liquid bubble bath into the marching band's instruments. "How do you like the edited _Pre-game_ _show?_ " asked in a devilish grin. Fell knew that her uncle would edit her out and focus more on George and Harold, her best friends.

George eyed the television screen in terror. He couldn't answer. Herold's eyes were glued to the floor. He couldn't look. Fell had her eyes on the two of them in guilt. She couldn't bare it. The tape revealed all of George and Herold's "Behind the scenes" Antics. But now, all three kids were eyeing the floor, squirming nervously, and dripping in sweat. turned off the TV.

"You know," He said. "Ever since you boys came to this school and brought my niece into your trouble making world, it's been prank after another. First you put Dissected frogs in the Jell-o salad at the parent-teacher banquet. Then you made it snow in the cafeteria. Then you rigged all the intercoms so they played "Weird Al" Yankovic song full bast for six months straight. For _four long years_ you two have ruined my niece's mind, run amok in this school, and I've never been able to prove anything- until now!" hel the tape in his hand. "I took the liberty of installing tiny video surveillance cameras all around the school. I know I'd would catch you two in the act one day. I just didn't know it would be _so_ easy!"

sat back in his chair and chuckled to himself for a long, long time. Finally, George got up the courage to speak. "W-What are you going to do with that tape?" He said. "I thought you never asked," Laughed Principal Krupp.

"I thought long and hard about what to do with this tape," said. "At first, I thought I should send copies to your parents." The boys swallowed hard and the brunette shook her head. "Then I thought I should send a copy to the school board," Her uncle continued. "I could get you boys expelled for this!" The boys swallowed hard and sank deeply in their chairs. Fell gave her uncle pleading eyes. "Finally I came to my decision," concluded. "I think the football team would be very curious to find out just who is responsible for yesterday's fiasco. I'll think I'll send copies to them." Fell gasped and went on her knees with George and Harold.

"No!" Fell cried. "Don't do it uncle! The team will Kill them! They won't make next week!" "Yeah," Begged Herold. "They'll kill us everyday for the rest of our lives!" Mr. Krupp laughed and laughed. "Please have mercy!" The kids pleaded. "we'll do anything!" " _Anything?_ " Asked Principal Krupp with delight. He reached into his desk, pulled out a list of demands, and tossed it at the boys. " _If you don't want to dead as long as you live,_ You'll follow these rules _exactly!"_

George and Harold carefully looked over the list. "And Felicity, I want you to stay away from these two forever and sped time with Melvin." ordered his niece. Felicity and the boys gasped in fright. They would never see Fell again. "This... this is Blackmail!" said George. "Call it what you like," Principal Krupp snapped, "But if you three don't follow that list _exactly,_ then this tape becomes the property of the Horwitz Knuckleheads!"

* * *

It was pure torture for the three of them, George and Harold had to wash 's cars, clean his yard, behave and act like slaves to her uncle. As for Fell or what her uncle preferred for her to be called by Felicity, she had to hang out with that tattle tell poindexter, Melvin or her friends would suffer. She had to pretend to be nice, do what ever activity Melvin wanted and be his friend.

Soon Fell was able to call on a secret meeting without her uncle knowing. "Man, it's good to see you again, Fell." George said as the smiled at one another. "It feels good to be called by my nickname again. It's been horrible for me. I couldn't hang out with you guys in public and I' stuck with that slug Melvin." Fell shivered at the thought. "It wasn't easy for us either." George said as he sighed from the day he and his buddies had. "Don't worry," Said Harold. "We only have to do this for eight more years. Then we can move from a far-off land where they'll never find us. Maybe Antarctica." "I've got a better idea," Said George.

He took out a piece of paper and handed it to Harold and Fell. It was an old magazine for a 3D Hypno-Ring. "How is this going to help us?" Asked Harold. "All we gotta do is hypnotize ," Said George. "We'll make him give us the video and forget this whole mess ever happened." "Great idea!" Said Herold. "It won't hurt my uncle, would it?" Fell asked. "Don't worry, it'll make him dizzy. What could go wrong?" Said Herold. "This is a great idea! and the best part is we only have to wait four to six weeks for delivery!"

After four to six weeks of backbreaking slave labor, grueling homework assignments and humiliating (And disgusting for Fell) behavior at school, a package arrived in George's mailbox from Li'l Wiseguy Novelty Company. It was the hypno ring.

"Hallelujah!" Cried George. "It's everything thing we ever hoped for!" Grinned Fell. "Let me see, let me see," Said Harold. "Don't looked directly at it," warned George."You don't want to get hypnotized do you?" "Do you really think it will work?" Asked Harold. "Do you really think we can 'Amaze our Friends, control our enemies, and take over the world just like the ad says?" "It better," Said Fell "or else we just wasted four bucks!"

After Fell got to look at her ring and hypnotized her uncle she gave the signal to come out. They soon got to hand over the tape and placed Boomer the Purple Dragon Sing a Long. They found their old stuff and comics. They soon played with their old things and read their hand made Captain Underpants comics.

* * *

They soon had an idea of using the ring to have some fun with . First they turned him into a chicken, then they turned him into a monkey. But their final stroke came from Harold. "You are the amazing Captain Underpants." Said George as he snapped his fingers. The principal took off all his clothes and his toupee and wrapped a polka dotted red certain around his neck.

"Tra-la-laaaaaaaa!" He sang. Mr. Krupp stood before them looking quite triumphant, with a cape blowing in the breeze of an open window. George, Harold, and Fell were dumbfounded."You know," George said. "He kinda looks like Captain Underpants." "Yeah" Harold and Fell answered at the same time. After a short silence, the three soon cracked up laughing. They had never laughed so hard in their lives, their sides were hurting, they were tearing up and the room was filled with their laughter. After a while, a while George pulled himself off the floor for another look. "Hey," George said. "Where did he go?"

George, Harold, and Fell dashed out the window and looked out. There, running across the parking lot, was a pudgy old guy in his underwear in a red cape.

This was to much for Fell to process and she began to panic and make a weird noise. "B-B-Bubba bobba hob-hobba-hobba wah-wah." That's all she could say as she clutched to her hair. "Uh-oh. I think her brains fried." Said Harold as George grabbed water and splashed it on her. She stuttered and return back to reality.

"Mr. Krupp, come back!" Shouted Harold. "He won't answer to that." Said George. "He thinks he's Captain Underpants now." "He's probably running off to fight crime." Said George. "Oh, no." Said Fell as she put her hands in her face in guilt. "Well, we need to stop him." Said Fell. "Oh, No!" Said Harold. "Look," Said George "He could get killed out there." Harold was unmoved. "Or worse," Said Fell. "We could get into big trouble!" "Your right," Said Harold "We gotta go save him!"

After packing up for everything, (Including fake doggy doo-doo) The three rushed off to find Captain Underpants with their skateboards. After getting out of trouble of the robbers and the cops. They were soon met by two robots who stole a jewel.

"Well, Believable or not." Said Fell. "We are not getting involved. I repeat: We are not getting involved!" Just then, Captain Underpants leaped from the street corner and jumped in front of the van. "Stop in the name of underwear!" He cried. "Uh-oh," Said George. "I think we're involved."The two robots started up the van and swerved around Captain Underpants. Unfortunately, the van brushed up against his red cape, and it got caught. With a mighty jerk, Captain Underpants flipped backward, and the van pulled him along as it drove it away.

"GRAB HIM!" Cried Fell. The two boys skateboarded with all their might forward and grabbed Captain Underpants by the ankles and Fell grabbed the boys by the back of their shirts. "HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!" They cried as the pulled them through city streets.

"Mommy," Said a little boy sitting on a bench. "I just saw two robots driving in a van with a guy in his underwear hanging off by his red cape, pulling two boys and a girl on skateboards behind him with his feet." "How do you expect me to believe such a ridiculous story." Asked his mother.

Finally, the van came to a screeching halt in front of an old abandoned warehouse. The sudden stop made Captain Underpants flip over the roof of the van and crash into the building "Well, Well, Well," Said a strange voice inside the warehouse. "It looks as if we have a _visitor._ "

* * *

George, Harold, and Fell hid behind the van until the coast is clear. Then they sneaked up to the hole in the door and peeked inside. Captain Underpants was all tied up, the two robots were standing guard, and a strange little man wearing a diaper was laughing maniacally.

"I am the evil Dr. Diaper," the strange little man told Captain Underpants. "And you will be the first to witness my takeover of the world!" Dr. Diaper placed the stolen crystal into a large machine called the _Laser-matic 2000_. The machine started to light up and make loud noises. Heavy gears began shifting and spinning, and a laser beam from the crystal shot straight up through a hole in the roof.

"In exactly twenty minutes, this laser beam will blow up the moon and send huge chunks to every major city in the world!" Laughed Dr. Diaper. "Then I will rise from the rubble and take over the planet!" "Only one thing can help us now," Said Fell. "What?" Asked Harold. "Rubber doggy doo-doo," Said George.

Harold took the fake doggy doo-doo and a slingshot from George's back and handed them to him. "Be careful," Said Fell. The fate of the entire planet rest in your hands." With careful and precise aim, George shot the Rubber doggy doo-doo though the air and across the room. It landed with a- _plop!_ Right at the feet of Dr. Diaper. "Yesss!" Whispered George, Harold, and Fell.

Dr. Diaper looked down at the doo-doo between his feet and turned bright red. "Oh, dear me!" He cried. "I'm dreadfully embarrassed! Please excuse me." He began to waddled towards the restroom. "This never happened to me before, I assure you," He said. "I-I guess with all the excitement, I just... I just... Oh, Dear! Oh, Dear!"

While Dr. Diaper was changing himself, George, Harold, and Fell sneaked into the warehouse. Immediately, the robots detected the kids and began marching towards them. "Destroy the intruders!" said the robots. "Destroy the intruders!" George, Harold, and Fell screamed and ran back to the warehouse. Luckily, George found three old boards and gave them to Fell and Harold. :We're not going to do have to resort to graphic violence, are we?" Asked Harold. "I sure hope not," said George. "Me too." Said Fell.

* * *

After defeating the robots, George, Harold, and Fell untied Captain Underpants. "Come on," Said Fell. "Let's get out of here!" "Wait!" said Captain Underpants "We must save the world first!" So George, Harold, Fell and Captain Underpants frantically looked all over the _Laser-matic 2000,_ searching for a way to shut it down and stop the inevitable disaster. _  
_

"Ummmmm," Said Herold. "I think this might be the lever we want." He pulled the self destruct lever with all his might. Suddenly _Laser-matic 2000_ began to sputter and shake. The laser beam turned off and pieces began flying off in all directions. "IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Cried Fell. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" _  
_

"NOT SO FAST!" Screamed Dr. Diaper. Who had appeared out of nowhere. "You had demolished my robots. You destroyed my _Laser-matic 2000._ And you ruined my one chance to take over the world- But you won't live to tell the tale!"Dr Diaper pulled out his _Laser-matic 2000_ ray gun, and pointed at George, Harold, Fell and Captain Underpants.

Captain Underpants quickly stretched a pair of underwear and shot it at Dr. Diaper. The underwear landed right on the evil doctor's head. "Help!" Cried Dr Diaper "I can't see! I can't see!"

George, Harold, and Fell ran out of the ware house as fast as they could. "Great shot Captain Underpants!" Said Harold. "There's just one thing I don't understand." Said George. "Where'd you get the extra pair of underwear?"

"What extra pair?" Said Captain Underpants.

"Never mind that," Cried Fell. Let's get out of here before that _Laser-matic 2000_ thing ex...

KA-BOOOM!

...plodes!"

 _Laser-matic_ _200_ blew up, tearing apart the old warehouse. It sent flaming metal in every direction. Fire fell from the skies around our heroes and the earth began to crumble beneath their feat. "Oh, NO!" Cried Harold. "We're DOOMED!"

* * *

They got away.

George, Harold, Fell and Captain Underpants made a quick stop outside the police station. They tied Dr. Diaper to a lamppost and attached a note to him. "There!" Said Captain Underpants. That Ought to explained everything."

Then George, Harold, and Fell led Captain Underpants back to Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. "what are we doing here?" asked Captain Underpants. "Well," Said George. "You have to do some _Undercover_ work here." "Yeah," Said Herold, reaching into his backpack. "Put these clothes on and make it snappy!" "Don't forget your hair," said Fell.

Captain Underpants quickly got dressed behind the bushes. "Well, how do I look?" He asked. "Pretty good," Said Fell. "Now try to look mad!" Captain Underpants made the nastiest face he could. "You know," Said Harold "He kinda looks like !" " _Harold,_ " whispered George, He is !" "Oh, yeah," Said Harold. "I almost forgot."

Before long, they were all back to Mr. Krupp office. "OK, Captain Underpants," Said Fell, "You are now ." "Snap your fingers," Whispered the boys. "Yeah right," Said Fell, Snap! "You are now ." "Who's Mr. Krupp?" Asked Captain Underpants. The kids tried again and again to de-hypnotize Captain Underpants, but nothing seemed to work. "Guy, my parents will flip out if they see uncle like this!" Shouted Fell as she began to panic.

"Don't worry, Fell." Said Harold. "We just need to read the manual for the ring. George let's see it." "Ummm," Said George. "I think I lost it." "You WHAT?!" Cried both Harold and Fell. Three searched frantically through the office, but the instructions manual were nowhere to be found. "Oh, NO! I-I think I'm having another Brain FRY!" Screamed Fell as she clutched her head in frustration. "Wait, Brain Fry. Fell you're a genius!" Said George. Fell blushed a little at the compliment and rubbed the back of her head. He removed the flowers from a large vase and then he poured all of the water over Captain Underpants. "What did you do that for?" Cried Harold and Fell. "I think that Hypnotized is another word for brain fry and remember how we cured that." Said George. "Also I saw it at a cartoon once, so it gotta work!"

* * *

After a few minutes, slowly came to. "What's going on here?" He demanded. "Felicity, why are you with these two? Why am I all wet?!" Fell didn't answer and hugged her uncle. George, Harold, and Fell had never been so glad to see in their lives. "I'm so happy I could cry," Said Harold. "Well, you're gonna be crying when I give that videotape to the football team!" Shouted . "I had it with you two!" Principal Krupp took the videotape out of the cabinet. "You boys are dead meat! Come Felicity!" He sneered. He stormed out of his office with the video and headed towards the gym. Before Fell left though, she gave a quick peck at the two boys cheeks. "Thanks guys. I gotta go. See ya at the tree house." Said Fell as she left with her uncle. The two were as red as tomatoes. It took a while to come back to reality before they could relax. "Wait'll the football team sees that video!" Said Harold. "Yeah," Said George. "I hope they like singing purple dragons!"

"Hey look," Said George. "I found the 3-D Hypno-Ring Instruction manual. It was in my shirt pocket, not my pants pocket!" "Well you can throw that thing away," Said Harold. "We'll never need it again." "I sure hope not," Said George. "You know, maybe we should help out Fell more often." Harold said as her remembered that nice kiss. "Yeah," Said George as he rubbed his cheek too. Who knew a Krupp girl can be a good kisser, even for a peck.

Things at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School was never quite the same after that fateful day. The football team enjoyed 's video so much that they changed their name from the Knuckleheads to the Dragon Sing-a-long Friends. The name change didn't go very well with the fans, but hey, who's going to argue with a bunch of linebackers?

George, Harold, and Fell went back to their old ways, pulling pranks, cracking jokes, and making new comic books. They had to keep an eye on though...

...Because for some strange reason. Every time he heard the sound of fingers snapping...

SNAP!

Principal Krupp turned into...

... You know who.

Fell gasped. "Oh,no!" Cried Harold. "Here we go again!" said George.

* * *

 **Hope you like cause more pages are coming soon...**


	2. Need Help

Hey, guys, I am still working on the fanfic Captain underpants but I need some help. I need one person to bring me the type out versions of each book of the series so I can edit Felicity and many other scenes to my chapters. I will give credit to the original writer and person who brought it to me. I know my request sounds high but if anyone likes to help PM me, see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

. Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets

By: Dav Pilkey and the fanfics by: Fireember345

* * *

Meet George Beard, Harold Hutchins and Felicity Krupp. George is the kid on the left with the tie and the flat top. Harold is the one on the right with a T-shirt and a bad hair cut. Felicity is the only girl in the middle with long brown hair in a bow and a Blouse with a skirt. Remember that now.

Depending on who you asked, you'd probably hear a lot of different things about George, Harold, and Fell. Their teacher, Mrs. Ribble might say George, Harold, and Fell were _disruptive and behaviorally challenged._ Their teacher, Mr. Meaner might add they were in serious need of a major _attitude adjustment._ Mr. Krupp, their principal, and Fell's uncle would have a few choice words for the boys like _Sneaky, criminally mischievous_ and _corrupting his sweet angel niece, Felicity. "I'll get those boys if it's the last thing i..."_ Well, you get the idea.

But if you asked their parents, they'd probably tell you that George, Harold, and Fell were smart, sweet and very good hearted... even if they were a bit silly at times. I'd have to agree with their parents.

But even so, their silliness did get them into a lot of trouble, sometimes. In fact, it once got them into so much trouble, they almost destroyed the planet with an army of evil, vicious talking toilets! But before I can tell you that story, I have to tell you _this_ Story...

* * *

One fine morning at Jerome Horwitz Elementry School, George, Harold, and Fell had gotten out of their fourth-grade remedial gym class when they saw a big sign in the hallway. It was an announcement for the second Annual _Invention Convention._

George, Harold, and Fell had fond memories of last year's Convention, but this year's Convention was a bit different, the first-prize winner got to be "Principal for the day." "Wow," said Fell. Whoever get to be principal gets to make up all the rules for the whole day, and everybody in school has to follow those rules!" Said George. "We have got to win first prize this year!" Exclaimed Harold.

Just then, George, Harold, and Fell's principal, her uncle, Mr. Krupp, showed up. "A-HA!" He'd shouted. "I bet you two are up to no good! What are you getting my Neice into?" "Nothing, uncle." Said Fell. "We were just reading about this year's contest," said George. "Yeah," said Harold. We're going to win first prize and be _Principal for the day!"  
_

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,!" Laughed Mr. Krupp. "Do you honestly think that I'd let you three enter this year's contest after that stunt you pulled at last year's First  
Annual Invention Convention?!" George, Harold, and Fell smiled at the thought back to the first Annual Invention Convention...

* * *

It was about one year earlier, and all of the faculty and students of Jerome Horwitz Elementry School had gathered in the gymnasium for what would later be known as "Sticky Chair Incident." George, Harold, and Fell stepped up to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said Fell. "Harold, Fell and I invented something that will _keep_ you on your seat," said George. "We call it glue!" He'd shouted. "You three did not invent glue!" Mr. Krupp said. "We invented a new way of using it." Fell giggled. He'd stood up to take the microphone away from them and his chair stood up with him. Everyone in the gymnasium laughed. When the teachers stood up their chairs stood up with them. Everyone laughed some more.

Everyone was laughing so hard from the prank.

 **Will do more once Net is free again.**


End file.
